The Surviving Malachite
by spindzp
Summary: An attempt on Yang Xiao Long's life goes awry, resulting in the death of Miltia. Her surviving sister must figure out a way to deal with the loss of her other half, and settle the score, as she finds out that her enemies hold far more power than expected. (sorry I know the description is pretty bad.).
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night.

The cracked moon illuminated the snow falling onto the ground in the woods of Patch. The air was silent, save for the sporadic howling of a beowolf in the distance. Not many lived on this island, but there was still a small town and a feeder academy, Signal. The town was surrounded by various cabins here and there with paths leading out towards them. Some of the occupants were still active, the lights from their respective cabins looking like the eyes of some creature sticking out of the forest.

Two figures trudged towards one of these cabins, one clad in white and the other in red, seeming unaffected by the cold. They were here for one thing, to murder one of the residents.

"So, this is it eh?" The girl in white said to the one in red, who was her twin.

"Yeah Melanie, at least this is what Junior said." The girl in red responded

"Okay Miltia, let's not fuck this up." Melanie hopped up onto a ladder leaning up on the eaves of the second floor and climbing it to their target's window. She peered inside to find her asleep. "Boom." Melanie slowly pried the window open and started to slide the girl out of it. She didn't stir as Melanie pulled her fully out of the bedroom window and pushed her onto the ground, where the young woman fell into the snow.

"Wow, she's a deep sleeper eh?" Miltia asks softly to her sister

"Yeah, I guess I don't know the bitch enough, and thank god I don't too" Melanie responded. She jumped down onto the ground and both twins dragged the blonde to a nearby tree. Somehow, the blonde brawler stayed asleep during the entire thing. They propped the one-armed brawler up to the tree and stood there.

"Damn, didn't think we'd like, get this far." Melanie said with a smile. She then proceeded to slap the girl they just dragged out of the room. "wake up, bimbo bitch."

The blonde slowly woke and looked around only to set eyes on both Malachite sisters looking down at her. She said sleepily "Very fun- "she stopped as the recognized the girls that kidnapped her. "You two are with Junior, right? What are you doing out here then?" Yang asked, not knowing what was taking place.

"We're here to finish what Taurus started." Melanie stated, her cold eyes looking at her enemy's.

"W-wha?" Yang stammered out, looking somewhat frightened

"We're here to kill you." Both twins said in unison.

The one-armed brawler regained her composure "You mad I kicked your ass or something?"

"You could put it that way. I mean now you can't put up much of a fight anyway with your one arm." Melanie gloated and tapped the stub of Yang's arm with her heel, causing pain to shoot through still healing nerve endings. The blonde grimaced and stood up, staring down both. The insult that Melanie gave angered her.

"What did you say, **bitch**?"

"I said, you wouldn't put up much of a fight."

Yang pushed Melanie away and swung with her good arm. The twin in white rolled out of the way and countered with a sweep kick at Yang's ankles. The kick lands and Yang falls onto her back, getting back up and narrowly blocking a downward slash made by Miltia with her claws. Melanie followed up with a knee towards Yang's face, the latter dodging and grabbing onto Melanie's leg. The twin in white pulled her leg away, the blade on her heel cutting into Yang's hand.

The blonde brawler yelped in pain and balled her hand into a fist, punching Miltia in the side and sending the red twin onto her knees. The blonde prepared to knee her in the temple but Melanie kicked her in the back of the head. Yang collapsed onto the ground, the single well-placed kick depleting her aura.

"Guess who was right?" Melanie looked down at Yang and giggled.

"You fucker…what the hell are you going to do to me?"

Melanie slammed the blade of one of her heels into Yang's chest, cutting into her left breast. Yang screamed in pain. Miltia grabbed Yang by the shoulders as Melanie stabbed the other one, the brawler crying out in pain again.

"Hey sis, should I do anything with the other arm?" Miltia asked

"If you would like…" Melanie responded, with an inviting tone.

The girl in red started to drag one claw across the blonde's arm, drawing blood as she took her other hand to cover Yang's mouth. Yang bit the short hair twin's thumb as she did so.

"Ah! She bites!" Miltia exclaimed.

"Don't make me kick the teeth out." Melanie leaned towards the brawler and threatened her.

"God you're such a piece of shit…" Miltia added as Yang started to cry

Melanie started to giggle, then laugh "aw, she's crying…"

"I think we should shut her up…" the shorter haired twin suggested

Melanie nodded and brought one of her heels up to Yang's eye, preparing to impale her through the head "goodbye blondie."

Just then, a portal appeared and a tall, mysterious woman clad in red stepped out. She was wearing an ornate Grimm mask and carried a crimson katana. Both Melanie and Miltia stopped and turned to face this woman.

"Can I h-help you?" Miltia stammered out.

The woman said nothing and attacked Miltia, the latter attempting to block with her claws. The swordswoman proceeded to slice straight through the red twin's claws, rendering them useless. Miltia stood there speechless, her weapons being broken. The masked woman proceeded to plunge her blade into the claw bearer's abdomen and used her strength to lift Miltia off the ground.

In one swift motion Yang managed to get up and tackled Melanie to the ground, pinning the white twin and preventing her from getting up and off the freezing snow. The longer haired of the twins struggled against the one-armed blonde, but the latter used her legs to keep the former from moving.

Miltia's mouth started filling with blood as she howled in pain, squirming about. The mysterious swordswoman slid her off the blade and she fell onto the snow, turning what was white snow into a dark red color.

"Seems you two don't have aura." Was the first thing Yang's savior muttered to both the twins. "you two are pathetic."

Miltia, now dying, inched closer to her sister, who was still struggling against the blonde brawler. She took a gulp of air and as tears filled her eyes, she stammered "S-sis, I-I'm sorry. I…I…" The woman that ran her through picked the red twin up by the hair and in one clean stroke lopped her head clean from her shoulders.

Melanie looked over at her now deceased sister, and then back to the brawler and the swordswoman. "She was my…other half. What the fuck have you done?" the white twin's eyes filled with tears as she started to weep.

The blonde only smirked "aww, now you're the one crying. Don't worry, you'll join her just about now…" Yang started to choke Melanie but the mysterious woman stopped her.

"Stop." The woman commanded and put a firm hand onto Yang's shoulder. "Let her live with the consequences." Yang let go of Melanie and left her on the ground, limping back to her cabin. The masked woman formed a portal and stepped into it, vanishing.

Melanie laid there, as snow fell onto her pale cheeks. Her tears ran down her face like rivers through a frozen tundra. Time seemed to slow for her, as her mind struggled to process what had just occurred. Her twin, the only true family she had, was gone. She scooted up to the remains of her fallen sister, curled up against them, and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but I have to let you go."

Melanie struggled to take in what Junior had just said to her. It had been a month since her sister had died, and she was not taking it well, especially since today was her birthday. Junior had called her into his office to discuss matters on this cold December day, but she had no idea why. "I-I'm sorry what?" she stammered out.

"I'm letting you go, pack your bags and leave." Junior repeated himself, sounding annoyed.

Melanie blinked back tears and looked around. "But why?" she asked.

Junior sighed and looked down "Look, Mel…your job performance has declined sharply." He said, trying to sound remorseful.

"How?"

"Well for one, you're supposed to watch for intruders and protect me, not sit there with your head down on the counter and sob all day long." He continued

"Haven't you noticed that my sister is **dead**?" Melanie asked junior with anger in her voice

"Yeah, that also has to do with why I am letting you go."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what you tried to do to blondie." Junior stared directly at Melanie as he said this "You tried to kill her." He continued

"So? Why does that matter? She destroyed the club and almost made you sterile."

" _She_ is still a customer." Junior stated flatly

Melanie sniffed and looked around the room again, internally debating whether to lunge at junior. She then banged her fist on the table and yelled at Junior "Do you not _care?!_ You pretty much adopted us and now that this is happening, you want to _fire_ me?! I don't have anyone to go to after this! No family, no friends, not even a goddamn pet. And you want to screw me over because I harmed the slut that you are- "

Junior smacked Melanie across the face and leaned right up to her face "Get. The. Hell. Out." He said quietly, but nonetheless with rage in his voice.

Melanie stumbled out of Junior's office with a red mark on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked down to the elevator and tapped the up button. An elevator came down to meet her and she stepped inside. She then tapped the button taking her to the fourth floor of the rundown apartment complex above Junior's Nightclub.

The elevator crawled up the shaft to the floor and then the doors screeched open. Melanie stepped out, her heel blades making a click sound as they contacted the hallway floor. She walked down to the apartment she used to share with her twin, 419, and opened the black, wooden door with a pair of keys. The door creaked open to a small living room, with a couch of Mid Century design up against one of the walls facing a credenza that had a small CRT television on top, the twins being too poor to afford a holographic model. The room had a large window overlooking the Valean docks, which were relatively quiet since the Fall of Beacon.

Next to the living room was a small kitchen with a gas stove, sink, fridge, and a table with two chairs. One chair had red track pants and a running jacket folded on top, and Melanie started to cry softly when she saw them. Miltia was an avid runner, and she had folded that pair of clothes the night that the twins had launched their assault on Yang's cabin. Melanie recomposed herself and slowly walked to their room. The door to their bedroom was ajar, and the room was a mess. The bed had not been made in weeks, there was a pile of various clothes in the corner, and flies buzzed around two-day old food on a plate that sat on the nightstand by the bed.

She flipped on the lights as cockroaches scampered away from her and started to put some clothes into a backpack, even though she didn't feel like she needed them anyway. Melanie then grabbed a revolver off of the dresser and started to leave the room when she saw a frame out of the corner of her eye. It had a picture in it, of Junior with both Melanie and her sister on either side of him. Melanie grabbed the picture out of the frame and stuffed it into her pack, and then she proceeded to chuck the frame at the wall, where it shattered. She then marched out of the apartment and left the building.

Melanie walked down to a bike rack, and unlocked a slim, sky blue bicycle that she owned and hoisted herself onto the seat. She then pedaled it towards the docks, which were about a quarter of a mile away. The area where she lived, usually bustling with people that lived and worked near the docks, was almost dead silent. People had either moved to safe zones or fled Vale altogether after the fall. Although there was the occasional drifter, stray dog, or petty criminal roaming the streets, they were largely quiet. She kept pedaling on towards the docks, avoid the occasional glance of passerby. She stopped at the gate of the docks and propped her bike up against the wall of the empty guardhouse. She didn't care whether someone would steal it, for she herself stole it a few months prior.

Melanie walked towards the end of a pier and sat down on the ledge, staring at the cold slush that surrounded the docks that was a mix of liquid water and ice. The sky was a dreary gray, and the water reflected that. She set her bag down and pulled the pistol out.

"Well, I guess I'll join you up there Mil…" she looked up at the sky and loaded a round into the revolver and cocked the hammer back. She was about to press the gun up to her head and fire when she heard a loud yell. Melanie swiftly got up and pulled the gun away from her head, aiming it towards the source of the voice.

A man, standing at about six foot one and wearing a jacket and slacks that were both as black as freshly poured tar stepped out. He was also wearing red sunglasses and a baseball cap, with two slits in the cap where white rabbit ears stuck out. He looked at Melanie and slowly raised his hands up as his mouth opened.

"Put the gun down and come with me, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?"

That is all Melanie could say. She wanted to ask this man who the hell he was, why he was there, and what he wanted, but all she could muster was a defeated sounding "why".

"Well I'll tell you if you put the gun down" he replied

The raven-haired girl just stood there, her handgun pointed at the rabbit faunus' chest. She moved it back and forth between his cheat and his head to intimidate him.

"You don't scare me." Is all he said

"what?"

"You. Don't. Scare. Me." He repeated

"You know who I am right?" she asked him with a slight anger in her voice. Her hand gripped the handle of the gun tighter.

"You're that one chick that got her ass kicked by a girl straight out of Signal. Everyone's heard about that incident." He started chuckling before a shot rang out. The bullet fired from Melanie's revolver flew through the air towards its intended target. The rabbit eared man simply stepped out of the way as the bullet flew past him and hit a metal panel behind him, making a plink sound that echoed throughout the harbor. The man stopped laughing. "You only have one bullet in that, don't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Melanie stammered out

"Cuz you came to kill yourself." He continued "Why would you need more than one bullet?"

"Fair point. Now I'm convinced you're just some random dude who's trying to convince me not to commit suicide. Well you know what? I have no family, no friends, what the fuck-"

The man cut her off before he could finish. "What are you supposed to do? Well I don't know, but I do know that if I was just some passerby here to talk you down from killing yourself, I would've ran or called the cops by now."

"You really are an asshole!" Melanie exclaimed

"You're not the nicest person yourself." He retorted. "Are you going to talk to me or not?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, what do you want." She pouted

"Get in the car and we can talk" he replied

"How do you know you're not looking for sex?" Melanie asked "You would not believe how many people have tried to hit on me."

"Yeah sure, miss ten kilos of makeup has guys flocking to her." He said sarcastically and started to laugh

"Fine." Melanie gave up on arguing with him and got into the back seat of the man's SUV. The car was rather old, but it had clean, cloth seats and a relatively tidy floor. The light emanating from the speedometer bathed the interior with a green glow. The car beeped as she and the rabbit eared man got in.

"Theres lights in the back if you can't see" the man pointed out and flipped them on, illuminating a tattered white fang flag draped over the seat adjacent to Melanie. She scooted away from it and asked "Is that a trophy of yours? Like do you kill those guys?"

The man shook his head "No, I'm one of them."

"Then why are you helping me? I'm no faunus or anything." She asked the man with a scared tone in her voice. "You're not gonna hurt me right?"

He started the car and took a long sigh "okay, if you were about to kill yourself, why would you care if I did want to hurt you?"

"I don't know…" she looked down

"Well I'm not, you actually seem like a good person." He told the girl in the back seat

Melanie scoffed "You're kidding right?"

"No, I mean you're kinda a bitch, but you don't seem racist or anything." He replied

"Thanks?"

"No problem" the man drove away from the docks as a moderate rain shower started to come down onto the windshield. He flipped on the wipers and continued driving as the water droplets made a pitter-patter sound on the car's roof.

"I'm still wondering why I should tag along with you." Melanie said flatly

"I can see why you would…" he muttered as he drove towards the highway leading out of Vale. "But I'd wager that staying here would be a death sentence for you."

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked

"Well, you've said you have killed people before, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't have friends or a family."

"How do you know that?" Melanie asked, creeped out by this statement.

"You said that earlier." He replied, with a condescending tone in his voice

"oh yeah now I remember" she laughed nervously.

"So if you stayed here, you'd either be arrested and most likely shot, you'd starve to death, you'd get sick, or you'd kill yourself, like you were about to do when I found you." The car got onto the highway heading north out of vale and the driver accelerated down it. It was empty, due to the virtual shut down of commerce after the fall of beacon. This allowed the rabbit eared man to speed down the highway without the danger of being pulled over or getting into an accident. "You want any music?" he asked

"I'm fine, thanks." The blade heel wearing girl declined politely, preferring the relative quiet of the car ride over music. She thought to herself " _He's actually kinda right…I mean he's kinda a dick but he's got a point."_

Melanie's thoughts were interrupted by the car coming to a sudden stop and the man turning towards her, motioning for her to duck down behind the seat in front of her. A checkpoint stood between them and the city limits. Two Atlesian soldiers stepped out of a checkpoint house and walked towards the car. One had a standard issue Atlesian rifle slung over his back, and the other held a laser pistol in his left hand. The man with the red sunglasses rolled down his driver's side window. "How can I help you?" he asked the soldier approaching his window.

"Hey what are you doing trying to leave?" the soldier with the rifle asked him

"I need to meet up with my family in one of the villages north of here." He responded

The second soldier sneered and said with a thick, Texan sounding accent "I'm callin bull, he's a faunus. He's probably one of those White Fang fuckers"

The first soldier nodded "May I see your identification card please?"

The rabbit faunus handed over a fake ID that stated he was a businessman who had family in Northern Saunus. "Here." He responded gruffly

"This seems fake, bunny." The first soldier looked at the card and then proceeded to snap it in half.

The second solider walked to where the first soldier was standing and leaned in towards the driver side window "Listen here, I know what you bastards did at beacon, and so far I have killed every single of you animals I have run across."

The man with the sunglasses stared at the soldiers, saying nothing.

The second soldier nudged his friend "Hey, looks like there's a woman in the car, bet he's gonna sell her or something."

The man driving the car cleared his throat and asked "why would you think that?"

"Cuz you're a dirty faunus, it's what y'all do."

The first man motioned for the driver to open the car door and walked to it. "Would you step out of the car for a second?"

The man with the sunglasses nodded and threw open his car door, sending the soldier with the rifle staggering back. He then leaned out and grabbed the second soldier by a strap of his vest and pulled him into the opening, where he would slam the car door as hard as he could on the man's head. The soldier was knocked unconscious and went limp as the rabbit eared man pushed him out onto the asphalt. He then shut the car door and slammed on the gas as the soldier who was awake opened fire. Bullets pinged off the back of the SUV as the man with the sunglasses sped off. The farther away from the checkpoint he got, the less frequent the pinging was.

After awhile, Melanie slowly sat up, trembling. "I-I think I about crapped myself"

The faunus started laughing until she cut him off.

"It's not funny!" she yelled at him.

"Geez calm down." He shook his head and kept driving. "You'll be fine. I thought you'd be used to this kind of thing, apparently I was wrong."

Melanie sighed and leaned back "Where are we going anyway?"

"Hopefully to where my comrades are, but I guess we'll see" he said, driving onwards towards the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about an hour past dusk when Melanie and the Rabbit eared man arrived at a motel on the side of the road. The "Roadside Estates" as it was called wasn't much of an estate at all. The main building was simply a rectangular, two story structure made of cinder blocks that were painted the color of summer squash. Windows lined the building, and some rooms on the second story had a small balcony with wooden railings. A sign, about fifty feet tall, loomed over the parking lot. Bright neon lettering that spelled the name of the motel hung on the sign, the "e" in roadside and one of the Ts in estates burned out. The poor excuse for a defense against the Grimm that would pass through was made up of a wall about seven feet tall and a guy sitting by the glass doors with a weathered assault rifle.

"Jesus this place looks like a dump." Melanie muttered, looking around with a grimace on her face

The rabbit faunus shrugged. "Not much else around here besides this place." He said. He nodded to the security guard and walked inside, motioning Melanie to follow him inside. The interior of the place was somewhat basic, with gray linoleum floors and a tacky looking chandelier. The lobby also had an old, wooden table tucked off to the side with a few chairs and a computer on the table. The computer was one of the holographic screen models, which felt out of place, considering whoever owned the motel did not look like they could afford it.

Melanie sat in one of the chairs, set her bag of stuff down, and looked down at her heels, inspecting them to see if the blades were dull or chipped.

The man walked up to the service desk, which was made of the same wood as the table and chairs, and rang a bell. After he rang the bell, a thin, middle aged, tan skinned man that stood about six three walked up to the counter and looked at him.

"Sorry, we don't serve faunus around here…" the two men glared at each other until the receptionist started laughing "Hey I was just fuckin' with you, do you need a room?"

The rabbit eared man did not look amused by the joke. "Well yeah." He sighed

"How many people?"

"Two"

The attendant started to laugh "Do you have a hot date?" The other man shook his head.

"Well then, who are you staying with?" The attendant asked

The rabbit eared man pointed to Melanie

"Her eh?" the receptionist chuckled "I went down to a nightclub in vale and she looks exactly like this one bitch who threw me out of there."

The man just shrugged and sighed, looking annoyed. "Look, can I just get my room?"

"Sure! Sure!" the receptionist shuffled over to a set of boxes holding room keys and pulled out a worn, tarnished key with a blue plastic cover that had the number 212 etched onto it with a black sharpie. "Not one for talking, eh?" the attendant asked.

"Well it depends, you're not worth my time." The rabbit eared man grabbed the set of keys and walked over to Melanie "hey I got our room, let's go"

Melanie got up, grabbed her bag, and followed the man up a flight of stairs to their room. They both walked down the hallway until they got to a door that had the number 212 engraved into it. The man put the key in the door and opened it, revealing a decent looking motel room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but it was a pleasant surprise to Melanie, considering the poor condition the exterior was in. The room had two beds, a full bathroom tucked off to the side, a dresser with a holographic TV, and a small microwave with a fridge. Melanie walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. about five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom wearing a white onesie.

"Nice pajamas." The guy said, stifling laughter.

"Fuck off."

The man rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "So, I assume you want to know my name?"

Melanie scoffed "Well yeah, I like just tagged along on your little adventure."

"Pyotr"

"You have a last name, right?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, it's Brzezicki"

"I don't know how to pronounce that…"

"Well I figured you didn't" Pyotr laughed "Anyways, I wonder what's on TV"

"I doubt anything because the CCT went down"

Pyotr ignored Melanie's comment and turned on the TV anyway, sifting through news having to do with the fallout after beacon fell. He finally found something that wasn't news related. "You like cooking?"

"Whatever"

"I'll take that as a yes." He put the remote on the dresser and sat back down to watch the chef on TV make crème brulee. "Crème brulee isn't all that good." He commented.

"Agreed." Melanie glanced at the TV and then at the ceiling.

"You just gonna stare at the ceiling all day?" Pyotr asked.

"I've been through a lot okay?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Jesus, she's a bitch" he muttered to himself. He started sifting through channels again, being bored of the cooking show. "Damn, there isn't shit on TV"

"Meh" Melanie said and continued looking at the ceiling, wondering why she went with this man in the first place and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 _Four Hours Later_

Melanie walked down the hallway towards the vending machine, being unable to sleep. She tried sleeping but she could only sleep for about a half an hour before she heard a pounding on the wall. She walked over to the machine and put in a half lien coin, waiting for her Grape soda to fall to the bottom of the machine. Once she got her drink, Melanie walked down to the end of the hallway only to encounter the attendant from earlier smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." He said slyly looking at Melanie

"whatever." Melanie started to walk back towards her room before she was blocked off by the man.

"Look, don't pull that valley girl whatever shit on me." He glared directly into Melanie's eyes

"Can you move?" she asked him, with an annoyed tone in her voice

"Nope. I want something from you." The man had a slight grin as he said this

The tone in Melanie's voice turned from annoyed to nervous "Like what?"

"Well there's not a lot of women that come around here…and I have some money…" he trailed off

"Do you think I'm a hooker?"

"Well you dress like one that's for damn sure."

"Look, how about you move. I'm not some blonde haired, purple eyed slut that's willing to suck you off for your money." Melanie's eye twitched as she filled with anger

The man laughed and grabbed her thigh "I'm afraid that's not an option…"

Melanie stepped down on his foot, the blade of her heel sinking into it. The man howled in pain and jumped away, only to be kicked in the face by Melanie's other foot. She kept her foot on his face as he fell to his knees, twisting the heel around in the fresh wound. "I haven't done this in a while…" Melanie cooed.

The man's face turned white "Y-you crazy bitch."

Melanie said nothing, simply pushing the heel deeper into his wound before kicking him onto the ground.

The attendant curled up and looked up at her "Please, don't kill me."

Melanie giggled "But then you take away all the fun out of it." The commotion had woken some of the other guests up, and a door started to open down the hall. She sighed and cursed to herself.

"Fine." She muttered flatly and walked away, leaving the man to lay there.


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie's eyes shot open. She looked around to see that she was not in the motel room that she fell asleep in a few hours earlier. The room she was now in looked more like a prison cell than a bedroom. The design was simple, a hollow cube of metal with a steel bed bolted into the floor. Across from the bed was a small hole in the ground and beside that was a wooden bowl filled with water. There wasn't a window in this room, but a light bulb hung precariously over the bed.

She sat up, tossing the wool blanket aside and looked at herself. The white onesie that she wore to sleep was replaced by a some kind of sack cloth garment. Dread filled her as she slowly realized that someone had grabbed her and locked her up in some kind of prison. She then stood up, trying to figure out if this was real or not as she walked to a door shaped groove in the wall.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and a woman dressed in red and black stepped in. The woman's face was covered with a mask and her black hair was tied in a pony tail. Melanie recognized this woman as the one who was present the night her sister died. Behind the woman were two guards, one male and one female. Both guards were dressed in Burgundy pants with silver overcoats. The male guard had a knife in his hand and his partner held an Assault Rifle in hers.

The woman walked up to Melanie. "Get up." she commanded.

Melanie did nothing and looked back at her bed.

The woman, annoyed by this, nodded to the female guard, who smacked Melanie in the face with the butt of her rifle.

Melanie jumped up, holding her face. "Where am I?"

"Does it really matter?" The masked woman asked

"Tell me where I am." Melanie demanded

The masked woman started to laugh "Fine, you're in Prison."

"Why?"

The masked woman shook her head "You really are one dumb bitch..." She then sighed and continued "Well, you did try to kill my daughter."

"You mean the blonde bitch?"

"Yeah, the 'blonde bitch'"

"I get the feeling that you two aren't all that close."

The masked woman stood silent for a few seconds, and then she spoke. "How the hell did you- ah fuck it. Look, I wouldn't care if you just shot her or something. But you humiliated her, and that is an embarrassment to me."

"And?"

The black haired woman kicked Melanie in the stomach and then pulled her up by the hair. "You have a lot of nerve for someone who's about to be killed." She said, gritting her teeth.

Melanie's heart began to race as she slowly began to realize the gravity of the situation she was in. This woman had killed her sister, her daughter almost killed her, and now she was going to be executed. "H-how about you don't?" She stammered out, pleadingly.

"You're pleading to me to spare your life. Ironic, that's what my daughter was doing to you." She let out another chuckle and continued. "Unlike you and your dumb whore of a sister, I'm not some bimbo with a billion layers of makeup on her face. I can actually get the job done."

"Did you just call me an over makeup-ed bimbo?" Melanie asked, the fear in her voice being replaced with anger.

The woman nodded.

"And you called my twin a whore?"

The woman nodded again, leaving her neck exposed. Melanie took this opportunity to get up and grab the masked woman by the throat, pinning her to the wall. The woman looked over to her guards. As she struggled for breath, she gave the command to kill her assailant.

The male guard plunged his army knife into Melanie's back, using his free hand to tear her away from the masked woman. The pain of the stab wound shot through Melanie's body, and it was followed with another sharp pain, this time from a bullet wound. The long haired girl fell to the ground, blood pouring out from her two wounds. She tried to get back up, but the pain was too excruciating to do so.

"Shame, I was going to kill you in public, but you'll have to die right here." The masked woman shook her head and made a slashing motion across her neck at the guard with the gun. Her lackey raised the gun and fired a shot into each of Melanie's legs. The guard showed no emotion to the prisoner's cries of pain. She then moved her gun up and pressed it against the back of Melanie's head. Then she pressed the trigger.

Pytor awoke to Melanie's hands around his neck in a chokehold. It took a moment to come to his senses, but once he did, he kneed the girl off of him.

Melanie tumbled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, realizing that she was back in the hotel room. There was no masked woman, no guards, just a guy with rabbit ears yelling at her.

"Jesus christ woman! What the hell is going through your head?" He yelled "First I see you assaulting some guy at the end of the hall, and now this shit. And don't think I didn't see you beating the shit out of an employee. I don't make this stuff up."

Melanie blinked, trying to register what just happened. "I-it was this dream." She stammered out and curled up into a ball. Her roommate was going to launch into another tirade when he heard weak sobs emanating from the girl he shared this room with.

"Oh, uhhhh" Pytor patted Melanie on the shoulder, since he was not one for physical contact. "I'm sorry, just don't expect me to hug it out or anything..."

Melanie continued to cry, as Pytor laid back on his bed, still wondering what just happened.

"Look, uhhh...you said it was a dream, right?" He asked, confused.

Melanie nodded

"Can you describe it?"

Melanie took a minute to pull herself back together, and then spoke. "So there was this masked woman, and she...she killed me."

"That's all?"

"I...I don't wanna go into detail."

"Masked woman...what did she look like?"

Melanie sighed "I didn't wanna go into details but whatever. "She had black hair tied into some kind of pony tail...and she wore some kind of red and black blouse with armor on it and a black skirt."

Pytor let out a deep breath. "Raven."

"Who?"

"I don't know who she is, but I know that she's a big ass problem."

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked, wondering how he encountered the same woman.

"I don't wanna go into detail."

"Are you really going to repeat what I said?" Melanie asked frustrated.

"Yep."

Melanie sat up and flipped Pytor off, and then climbed into bed. "I'm going back to bed." She said as she turned over facing the wall.

"Wow you recover quick..." Pytor said, wondering how the girl in the bed next to his went from blubbering like a baby back to her usual cold attitude. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when he heard his scroll buzz.

* * *

"Hello, Pytor"

"Dammit dude, it's late. The hell do you want?"

"We need to talk." the man on the other end said

"First, how did you call me, the CCT has been down for a few months now." he leaned on the wall outside of the room he shared with Melanie.

"We have our ways."

Pytor slowly realized who the voice on the other end was. "Adam. I've known you since we were kids, you can stop acting like you're some edgy badass over the phone."

The man sighed "you fucker...how'd you realize?"

"Like I said, I've known you for a long ass time."

"Oh yeah, we still need to talk though."

"About what?"

"Have you found any information on the human armies?" Adam asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the reason that he called.

"What do you mean?"

"Like army movements, Atlas documents, stuff like that."

"Yeah, no I haven't dude. But some chick is tagging along with me now."

"Is she a faunus?"

"No, I don't think so."

Adam paused over the phone for a few seconds and then spoke "Kill her then."

"Dude, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I think she's on our side somehow."

"You're lucky you're who you are." Adam said with a slight disgust in his voice "If someone else told me this I would have hung up. But we're friends."

"Just hear me out, I have a feeling she's something else."

"Than human?" Adam asked

"Yea."

"That's bullshit man." Adam said incredulously

"Just trust me on this one, at least I try to be helpful."

"Fucks sake you're like Roman" Adam muttered under his breath. "Fine, i'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Night." he said, ending the call. Pytor put his scroll back into his pocket and walked back to his room. intent on sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy with school and work and I haven't had much time to sit down and write. I plan to write more of this story now since the semester is just about finished.**

 **-spindzp**


	6. Chapter 6

_One Hour Before Dawn_

A rusted out blue pick-up pulled into the parking lot of the Motel Pytor and Melanie were staying at, the headlights illuminated the facade of the aging building. The driver parked the truck in one of the vacant spaces near the building and quickly shut off its engine. The driver side and passenger side doors flung open as two men stepped out.

The first man was a rather tall man, about six foot two, and also overweight. He had unkempt black hair that ran down to his shoulders, the color of his hair contrasting with the white strap connected to the assault rifle on his back. The man next to him looked almost inhuman, his ashen skin contrasted with his fake looking blue eyes, and his shaved head made him look even more like he was some kind of android or cadaver. He was lanky, standing at about six four, even taller than his companion. His mouth moved to speak "Hey, I think this is the place"

The shorter, more heavyset man let out a long sigh and walked towards the building "I really don't feel like doing this shit today." he muttered to himself

His cadaver-like partner overheard him and shook his head. "I'd rather go get drunk somewhere, but she wants to expand the tribe away from Anima, so we gotta get rid of some assholes over here first."

"So like the people who own this dump?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that bunny guy is spending the night here, so let's just shoot him and then report back to Branwen that he's dead"

"Well we can't exactly _call_ her now can we? The CCT is-"

The taller man put his hand on his friend's shoulder "I know, dipshit. They have these cool things called _airships_ , and they _take_ you to where you need to go."

"Thanks for telling me, asshole."

"Just shut up and follow me." the taller man shook his head and walked towards the glass door.

He opened it and looked around, noticing that an attendant was already at the desk. The attendant was a different one from the previous night, this one being a older woman, probably around sixty. She glared at the man and started to reach under her desk for a 12 gauge. "We don't have shit for money, so how about you just move along…"

The lanky man put his hands up slightly and took a step back "Hey we're not here to rob the place, we just need to talk to a guest. He's uh...a friend of ours" he said, the tone of voice obviously giving away the fact that he was lying

"I can already tell that's a bunch of hogwash…" the woman glared at the corpse-like man standing across the desk from her. "Eh I don't really care, I already had to deal with enough shit tonight." she shook her head and sat back into her chair, letting the man and his friend head up the stairs.

* * *

Melanie's eyes shot open as she heard footsteps from the end of the hall. She slowly got up and looked around the room, seeing if anything was missing. She then shrugged and walked back to her bed.

The footsteps got closer to the room, she could tell that there was two sets of them, one heavier than the other. Melanie turned around again and walked towards the door, cracking it open as she stepped outside.

There she stared down two unfamiliar men, the fat man with the Assault rifle and his friend. The latter smiled and waved, but it seemed almost inhuman.

"Uh, can I help you?" Melanie asked the man

"Hey uh, do you know where to find uh...a room?" he said, trying his hardest to sound friendly, albeit not being very convincing

Melanie raised an eyebrow. " _Something is just a bit off about this guy_ " she thought to herself.

The shorter man cleared his throat "We're looking for an old friend of ours. I'm pretty sure he's staying here"

Melanie scoffed "Do you think I work here or something?"

The taller man's demeanor changed, and he was no longer trying to appear friendly "No, we don't think that some snobby bitch in oversized baby pajamas works here. Just tell us where our friend is"

"Listen up you shi-"

The more heavyset man put his hands up slightly "Hey now, my buddy here has had a bit too much to drink, so he's kind of an ass"

"He seems sober to me" Melanie mumbled to herself

"Look, just please tell us where our friend is. He has bunny ears, so he's kinda hard to miss"

Melanie looked around and spoke quietly "He's in room 21-"

Before she could finish, a door opened, and Pytor stepped out, rubbing his eyes and glancing at the two men. He looked at the assault rifle that the shorter man was holding and then dragged Melanie inside of the room as quick as he could, before slamming the door shut. A few gunshots rang throughout the hall as the man tried to shoot at him. Pyotr grabbed his bag and started to shove some clothes into it.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Melanie asked him

"We're getting out of here early, pack your stuff and follow me." Pytor told her with a sense of urgency in his voice as he grabbed a handgun off of the nightstand. He then walked calmly towards the door and threw it open, much to the surprise of the two assailants.

The heavyset man with the rifle raised it to fire, but Pytor shot first, the .40 slug tearing right through his forehead. The man fell like a sack of bricks, his blood spattering on the floor and the walls behind him. His partner seemed to jump back a bit, seeming startled. He then recomposed himself and grabbed the rifle off of the floor, raising it towards the rabbit faunus' chest.

Pytor stepped towards him and knocked the rifle out of the way, bullets spraying into the wall past them. The man then dropped the gun and pulled out a knife that was about seven inches long. He thrust it towards Pytor's neck, only for the faunus man to duck out of the way and punch him in the face. The corpse-like bandit staggered backwards a little, blood trickling out of his nose. He then tightened the grip on the knife and threw himself at Pytor, pinning himself to the wall.

"Heh, looks like i'll be the one to kill you." the man let out a raspy laugh and tried to press the knife towards Pytor's chest, the latter trying to push the blade upwards towards his assailant's neck. The man was about to plunge the blade into the rabbit faunus' chest when he suddenly went limp and fell onto the ground, dead.

Melanie pulled her left heel out of the back of the man's neck. "I still got it" she said to herself quietly, looking at her handiwork.

Pytor gave her a nod and started off towards the door, motioning for Melanie to grab the assault rifle off of the ground and follow him. The pair made it down the stairs, out of the motel, and to the SUV. As they both got into the car, Pytor turned his head and stared right at Melanie, clenching his teeth. "You _fucking_ idiot."

"What did I do?" Melanie asked, a look of genuine confusion on her face.

Pytor slammed his fist down onto the dash of his car and leaned in closer to Melanie "You led these pricks right to where I was!" he yelled into her face. "And literally too! You pointed out our goddamn room to them and almost got me killed!"

"What do you-"

"Just shut your ass up for once! God damn, I swear that you're in cahoots with these assholes. God damn I swear all you humans are the same!" he continued on his rant, screaming loud enough that it could be heard outside the car, even though all the windows were rolled up.

"You realize that I killed the last dude right?" she asked him

"I don't _care_ that you did! If you didn't talk to them, we wouldn't have had to deal with them in the first place."

"Do you really think that I am in bed with these dudes! I don't even know who the hell they are! At least I know you a little bit."

"But if you weren't you-" Pytor tried to continue his ranting but was cut off by a slap to the face from Melanie, who was yelling back at him.

"NO! I. Don't. Know. Them. Don't you get it! I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!"

Pytor ignored her and shifted the SUV into drive, pulling away from the motel. He sat back in his seat and sighed as the car pulled onto the road.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

Pytor nodded "Just shut up." he said, rubbing his cheek with his free hand as he kept his other hand on the wheel "You really didn't have to slap me."

Melanie looked at him and then looked back at the road ahead. "Fine, i'm sorry for _accidentally_ pointing the room out to them, and then slapping you." she huffed and went back to looking at the featureless landscape ahead of them. Silence filled the car as they both looked at the vast expanse out in front of them, the black sky contrasting with the soft, orange hues in the east of the predawn sky.

The silence was interrupted by a loud ping hitting one of the rearview mirrors on the side of the car, shattering it. Melanie looked through the still working mirror, which happened to be on her side of the car. What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. Several pairs of headlights dotted the horizon behind them. She could make out that a couple of the cars had men leaning out, brandishing rifles and crossbows. Melanie then softly elbowed Pytor in the shoulder, who was almost in a kind of trance state looking at the road.

"What do you want now?" he grumbled, coming to

"I think they had some friends." Melanie said quietly, pointing behind them with her thumb.

"Pytor looked into his rear view mirror, hanging overhead and saw the group of cars. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

The SUV thundered down the seemingly endless highway, a small group of various cars trailing it by about two hundred yards. The amber glow of the headlights contrasted with the black sky, which was slowly becoming brighter. The group of cars trailing the beat up SUV consisted of an armored sedan, two pickup trucks, and a few jeeps painted a dark red with silver hoods, a golden Branwen tribe emblem emblazoned on the hoods. A couple of the jeeps had mounted M2 Machine Guns, and the one trailing in the back had a 1.59 inch Recoilless Rifle mounted where the Machine Gun was supposed to be.

Pytor let out a long sigh, seeming not at all concerned with the situation that he and Melanie were now in. "Check in the back. I have something to hold them off." he said, his voice sounding uncaring.

Melanie climbed in the back and looked in the trunk of the vehicle. She was shaking a little as she did so, being much more anxious than the driver. She noticed a shape covered by an old bedsheet. She ripped off the sheet, revealing a freshly polished PKM Light Machine Gun. She then turned to Pytor and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you, like, use this when you were stopped by the soldiers Yesterday?"

Pytor exhaled out of his nose and sighed, looking straight ahead. "That would attract attention, I thought someone like you would know that" he said, seeming annoyed with Melanie's question.

"Well I forgot, so shut the f-" Melanie was cut off by a bullet whizzing through the rear window and right by her head. She yelped and ducked down prone onto the floor of the SUV.

Pytor glanced behind him for a split second, assessing the situation. "Well shit. They're serious." he said with slight concern in his voice. "You know how to use a machine gun right?"

Melanie nodded and grabbed the weapon, resting the bipod on what was left of the rear window. She loaded in a fresh belt and squeezed the trigger. The gun kicked back against her shoulder, the roar of it being fired filled the air around them as green tracer rounds streaked across the predawn sky. None of the bullets were anywhere close to hitting their target.

Pytor tried to cover his ears and turned back towards Melanie. "Stick the barrel out more you idiot!" he yelled as the car started to drift towards the side of the road. He turned back and quickly veered the SUV back towards the middle of the road, as a hail of bullets from one of the jeeps impacted the side of the vehicle.

Melanie, now shaking heavily, tried firing the PKP in more controlled bursts. This was much more effective. Tracer rounds streaked straight towards the pursuing convoy and she could see one of the Jeeps veer into a ditch, the driver having taken a couple rounds to the head. The rest of the convoy backed off slightly, which seemed to give Melanie and Pytor a bit of a reprieve.

This was short lived as the Jeep with the Rocket Gun mounted on top fired. The high explosive shell streaked over the SUV like a meteorite and made impact with the road in front of them. Pytor swerved to avoid the explosion but he couldn't miss all of it. Some of the shrapnel embedded itself in the hood and the windshield of the SUV, cracking it.

Melanie was disoriented by the blast, and did not notice one of the pickup trucks pull up alongside their SUV. A man in the back of the truck leaned over the bed and started to unload a shotgun into the side of the SUV. Melanie could hear Pytor swear loudly as a stray pellet hit his leg.

Pytor immediately veered the steering wheel left, and the vehicle responded, hitting the side of the pickup. The man with the shotgun lost his balance and fell out of the bed of the truck. He was killed instantly once he hit the asphalt. The pickup veered towards the SUV, metal grinding against metal as the two cars rubbed against each other. The rabbit faunus reached for his glovebox and pulled out his handgun, loading in a magazine with incendiary rounds and putting a couple bullets into the auxiliary fuel tank of the bandit truck. He then slammed on the brakes and watched as the driver of the pickup looked at what he shot. The Bandit had an "oh fuck" expression on his face as the truck transformed from a pickup to a flaming missile, emitting a loud boom as it hurdled into a field off of the road.

"The hell was that maneuver!" Melanie exclaimed as she held her head, having banged it on the SUV when Pytor hit the brakes

"The thing that just saved your ass from being sent to kingdom come!" Pytor chuckled

Pytor's jubilation was short lived, as slamming the brakes allowed the rest of the convoy to catch up with them. Pytor didn't realize this until the armored sedan slammed into the back of the SUV at full speed as he started to press on the gas. This caused the SUV to careen off the road and into a creek, knocking both Pytor and Melanie out.

* * *

Melanie came to with the feeling of cold steel pressed on the back of her neck. She saw Pytor faced across from her with a kukri pressed to his throat by one of the surviving bandits. A blonde haired man, standing at about five ten, walked up towards them. Unlike the rest of the bandits, he was dressed to the nines, wearing a three piece blue suit and holding a revolver. The revolver was made out of nickel, with the handle made out of the bone of a Boarbatusk. The man seemed mild mannered, but also deadly.

"So the strangers we have here that decided to kill my scouts and lead the rest of us on a little wild goose chase are none other than a terrorist and some prostitute!" the man laughed

"Do you think i'm a hooker?" Melanie asked angrily

"Gag her please." The man said dismissively as one of his underlings forced a rag into Melanie's mouth and tied it tightly around the back of her head. The man smiled and continued "Now, I believe I haven't met you…I already know who Mister Easter Bunny is over here."

"Go fuck yourself." Pytor growled

The man flipped the revolver around so he was holding the barrel. He then swung the revolver across Pytor's forehead. "I'd like you to be quiet. Now, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Blau Halberstadt. Now this would be where I would ask for your name, but im going to execute you anyways, so does it really matter?" Blau paced back and forth for a bit before continuing. "Now you may be wondering, am I part of the tribe that's bee chasing you two? If you think I am then you're dreadfully wrong. You could say that I am actually part of an organization to protect humanity's best interests. A vigilante organization if you will."

Blau looked away for a second and then perked up again. "Ah! I almost forgot! I was going to decide how I was going to kill you two." He then pulled out a coin. "Heads I have these guys here kill you, tails I kill you."

Melanie's heart sank as she realized the gravity of the situation. "Holy shit, this is actually it…" She thought to herself. She thought about Pytor, and how she got led on this little adventure just to be slaughtered by a bunch of random goons. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a coin being flipped.

"...and it's tails!" Blau exclaimed, motioning for the bandits to lower their weapons. He then cocked the hammer back on his revolver and pointed it at Melanie, who had tears streaming down her face at this point. "I think I'll go with you first…"

Blau was interrupted by the sound of the Jeep with the mounted Rocket Gun exploding, sending the bandits standing by it flying. He also heard the sound of a tank rumbling towards him.

"Dammit!" Blau yelled and looked around, laying eyes on a tank rumbling towards them, flanked by what appeared to be men and women wearing Adrian Helmets. The man in the suit decided that it would be best just to make a run for it. He then got into the armored sedan and floored it, driving back on towards the road and back down the way they came. Most of the bandits followed Blau, but some stayed to fight. It was not very much of a fight, as the bandits were mowed down by the tank's coaxial MG.

Melanie and Pytor both looked up and saw that the soldiers flanking the tank all had the emblem of the White Fang on the side of their helmets. Some of the soldiers had their Faunus features visibly sticking out of the top of their helmets as they pushed forward.

Pytor got up and turned to Melanie. "These, are the 'comrades' I mentioned earlier"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I decided to introduce Pytor's cell of the fang with a Deus Ex Machina scene. I suppose it fit the story but I really don't know. Anyways, sorry for making this car chase/capture arc all into one chapter, I just didn't have any other ideas for it. But hey, I finally hit 10k words for my story so I'm pretty stoked.**


End file.
